


Alex's Surprise

by march_jo



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alex is really trying her best, F/F, but she just couldn't do it, olivia is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_jo/pseuds/march_jo
Summary: Alex just wanted to do it to surprise Olivia, even if it means breaking off their deal.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Alex's Surprise

Olivia has just finished her shift for the day and all she wanted to do is to go home, order some take-out and cuddle up in bed with Alex and their cat, Katy. It has been a tough week for her and the squad, trying to prosecute Toby Moore. It is hard enough trying to collect all the evidence needed (if there’s any, he’s just so good at covering his tracks) to put a sleazebag like him behind bars, but the fact that Elana Barth is on his defence team is like a nail in the coffin. No doubt it is going to be a long, messy trial and she just wanted to put it behind her for the day and have Alex pamper her like a baby, but when she got to the apartment complex the sight that greeted her chased away the week-long exhaustion she’s been feeling. Everyone is evacuating the building and gathering at the assembly point. Worry filled her gut right away, she jumped out of her car and was making her way to the security when she spotted Alex in the crowd dressed in sweatpants and a NYPD sweatshirt holding Katy in her arms. She rushes over and pulls a dishevelled looking Alex in her arms,

“Alex, what happened? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just the fire alarm, it rang just now, and we were asked to evacuate the building for safety measures while they check on the issue”

“Well, so much for my relaxing evening” sighed Olivia with a frown.

She feels Alex tenses up in her arms and it makes her heart clenched because she feels like it might be her fault for coming on so harsh, she probably shouldn’t have whined about it because Alex might still be shaken up over what happened. She hugged her tighter and rubbed her arms, trying to comfort her,

“Shh, it’s okay Alex, I’m right here. I’m just really glad that the both of you are okay.” She presses a kiss to Alex’s hairline.

Alex just buried herself deeper into the embrace trying to seek as much comfort as she could.

Fortunately for them, it didn’t take long to sort out the issue and with the fatigue almost taking over her body, all she cares about is going up into her apartment and succumb into a much-needed slumber that her body is desperately craving for. Which is why, she completely disregards the stern gaze that the landlord is throwing their way. Alex, however notices it and being a strong-willed lawyer that she is, it barely deters her. But when she looks at Olivia and notices the exhaustion painted all over her lover’s face. Now, that is something that makes her shivers in fear. She has been a lawyer for over two decades and it takes a lot to scare her, she had come back from the death after all. She is Alexandra Cabot; she can make even the toughest perp crack in an open court. Delivering an opening and closing argument on tough cases flawlessly, she can do that in her sleep. But right now, she’s struggling to come up with something that can help her explain all of the questions Olivia will spat at her once she sees the state of their apartment. Don’t get her wrong, Olivia is usually very sweet, rarely lashing out at her but judging by her current state now, that might not be the case for tonight. She needs to quickly come out with something that could help her out of the grave that she dug herself into. When they finally got to their floor, she started getting more anxious, she held on to Olivia’s hand tighter and that make Olivia stops. They are currently standing in front of their door when Olivia notices Alex staring emptily at their door,

“Al, everything okay?”

Alex closes her eyes and inhales deeply before answering,

“I’m fine Liv,” she hesitates a moment before continuing,

“I just have a surprise waiting for you inside, but promise me you won’t be mad?” Alex pouted with her bright blue eyes shining expectantly at Olivia, if she wanted to get out of this situation unscathed, she might as well use every trick she has in store and knowing Olivia as well as she does, she knows Olivia will fall for it and the proof comes right away with Olivia wrapping one arm round her waist, while the other palm her face and pulls her closer and with a soft smile, she says,

“A surprise? What’s the occasion? I didn’t forget anything, did I?” rambled Olivia nervously fearing that she might have missed an important date for them. Alex’s heart fluttered at how endearing her fiancée is, Olivia looks like a deer caught in a headlight right now, it is so adorable that she almost forgot about the surprise waiting for them inside in the apartment. After letting Katy jumped out of her arms, she winds her arms around Olivia’s neck and plays with the little hairs there, she knows this always calm Olivia,

“It’s nothing Liv, I just feel like you’ve been working your ass off this whole week and I just wanted to do something nice for you to make you feel better” replied Alex as soft as she could and pulls Olivia in for a kiss afterwards, she really needs to chase away all the stress from Olivia to prepare her for the surprise.

“Oh Al, why would I be mad?” Olivia said that between kisses.

“You’ve taken your precious time to prepare a surprise for me and I know you are busy. You are so thoughtful, I love you so much, you know that right?”

“Promise okay?” Alex said while holding out a pinkie, which makes Olivia laugh at her adorableness.

“Liv, I’m serious, you have to promise me.”

“Oh darling, I promise you I won’t get mad, you have my words” said Olivia then linking their pinkies together afterwards and sealing it with a kiss, and that paints a victorious smile on Alex’s face. They kissed a bit more after that, with Katy rubbing herself on their legs.

 _Maybe_ it was the stress and fatigue finally wearing Olivia Benson down to her bones, which is why she missed all the clues that might have help her assess the situation better, from the building having to be evacuated, the landlord’s stinky eye, Alex’s weird behaviour, the fact that she makes them stall outside of their place instead of getting straight in, and of course the residue smell of something burnt. Well _maybe_ she did realize the smell, but she just chalks it up to the fact that the fire alarm just rang, so that smell isn’t exactly a bizarre thing, but then again, she should have known better, with all those years of experiences in investigating things, she’s instead totally clueless on what awaits her behind the closed door. She should be ashamed of herself really, but if anyone could fool her it would be Alex, her one and only lovely fiancée.

When the door is finally unlocked, the first thing that greets her is the stinking odour of burnt, and when she steps into the kitchen, everything finally starts to fall into place.

“So, this is the surprise huh?”

The usually spotless kitchen is now completely dismantled, pots lying around on the sink and counter, there are some even on the floor including various other kitchen utensils. Massive black shoots can be spotted on the stove, no doubt is caused by the fire. There are even some smokes still lingering in the air and when she turns to look at Alex, she has on a sheepish look mixed with guilt plaster all over her face.

“Liv, I am so sorry” utters Alex quietly, but she remained her stoic façade which prompt Alex to beg some more,

“Liv please, trust me, I really was planning to give to you a surprise.”

“Oh, I am surprised alright.” She says grimly.

“But you pinkie promised me.” Alex of course, pouts again.

“This is not exactly the type of surprise I envisioned in mind when I made that promise” Olivia mutters under her breathe.

“It wasn’t intentional alright. I didn’t mean to Liv” Alex says defensively and crossing her arm across her chest. She was going to apologize again when Olivia turns to face her with a smirk, then she started to laugh which shocked Alex. But the shock then boils to frustration,

“Don’t laugh at me Liv, it’s not funny.” Alex tries to salvage her bruised ego with her face flashing red, but Olivia refuses to listen which pushes her to pull another trick up her sleeve,

“I am hurt you know.”

“What? Your ego?” Olivia continues her teasing with that _smirk,_ that annoying smirk that had Alex contemplating on kissing it away, but the urge to slap it off is stronger but she holds her ground and stares at Olivia with a glare, she pulls up her sleeve and show her fiancée the harsh red burn mark on her skin.

“Shit Alex, why didn’t you tell me sooner?!” Olivia exclaims worriedly and usher Alex to sit on the stool by the counter.

“Well, you were too caught up in your _laugh at Alexandra Cabot’s mishap_ stupor”

“Can you blame me tho?” Alex only responded with a glare,

“Alright, alright don’t prosecute me yet counsellor, I’ll get the ointment for you baby” she only got an eye roll in reply.

She made Alex sits on the kitchen island while she sat on the stool and starts tending to the injury on her beloved’s arm.

“How many times do we have to go through this Al? I thought we agree on not letting you work the kitchen without any supervision?”

“And how many times do I have to tell you I won’t stop till I get it right? Plus Katy was there to supervise” Alex says timidly with a pout and frown marring her face.

Olivia’s heart fluttered seeing her lover like that, she has always been a sucker for that look, and it dated back to the old days.

“Oh babe, you’re just too cute for your own good which is why I could never be mad at you”

“Well, you almost had me there just now.” A pause, “I just wanna cheer you up y’know, you’ve had a rough week, I just wanna cook something nice for you for once”

“What about our deal? You should know better than to back out on a deal counsellor.”

“I know that, but the tutorial I watched on YouTube looks so simple, and I thought why not, I can do that right? But as it turns out I am wrong, one second I was following the video carefully, next thing I know I was putting out the fire, but unfortunately it was too late, and the alarm has rung and now here we are”

“Oh honey, it’s quite alright as long as no one gets hurt.” Olivia stood in between her legs and kiss the lips that has been pouty this whole evening. As tired as she might be, having Alex in her arms like this is the best feeling in the world, no amount of stress in the world can ever change that for her. Alex just melts further into the embrace, Olivia pulls away and leans her forehead with Alex, then whispers,

“I love you Al”

“I know and I love you too. Which is why, you don’t have to help me clean this out, I’ll handle it”

“Thank god” and that earned her a slap on the arm, but she just laughs it off.

“But, there’s one more thing Liv.” Olivia looks at her questioningly,

“Huh? What is it?”

“You know one of the rules when we signed the lease right? No pets allowed?”

“Yeah, and what about- wait! Don’t tell me”

“Yes, Mrs. Dawson found out about Katy, Liv and since our lease is up, she wanted us out of here by the end of the month and I quote what she said, _“I don’t want any more damages being done around here_ ” ”

“Poor woman, I guess she just got tired of having people come here to help clean up all your cooking mishap” laughs Olivia.

“HEY! I’ll get better okay?! Just watch me.”

“Yeah sure babe, watching the almighty Alexandra Cabot making a fool out of herself is always an entertaining sight”

“Shut up Liv, I don’t want to talk to you anymore”

“Ouch, dismissing me already counsellor?”

“Fuck off Liv, behave yourself or you’ll be on the couch tonight.” Alex said with her glare that silence Olivia. “Now be a doll, and go order some take-out while I clean this mess”

“Roger that babe” Olivia surges forward again and kiss her hard, they are engaging in a messy lip-lock for a few minutes before Alex pulls out of the kiss with a glint in her eyes and says, 

"You know babe, since our lease is up, why don't we break another one of those rules?" She says seductively while running her fingers through Olivia's hair and wrapping her legs around Olivia's midsection to pull her closer.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I like the way your mind works counsellor"

"Get on your knees then"

"Bossy"

"Shut up"

Later on that night, when they are tangling in the sheets, bare as the day they were born, Olivia says,

“How about a bet on your next cooking mishap?”

One moment she was staring at those mesmerizing blue eyes and peppering little kisses on that face, next thing she knows she was kissing bedroom floor.

“AL!”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a fic that I've read (but I don't remember its title) and that one episode where Alex admitted to have set a fire on her stove. Pardon any mistakes and thank you for reading. Enjoy (:


End file.
